1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power systems, and more particularly, to redundant node power systems.
2. Background Information
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2A, there is shown a prior art redundant node power system. Generally, these prior art systems use either an N+N scheme 100 (1+1, 2+2 . . . where power supplies are in parallel), as shown in FIG. 1, or an N+1 scheme 200, again with power supplies in parallel, as shown in FIG. 2A. A disadvantage of these conventional redundant power systems is that they can be expensive to implement. Also, conventional redundant power systems can require extra space in a rack R (shown in FIG. 2B) for accommodating excess power system hardware. The extra space in the rack R used by conventional redundant power systems can reduce space in the rack R for data processing and data storage systems, thus reducing the maximum data processing capability of the rack R.
Also, a known problem of conventional redundant power systems using existing N+1 DC distribution systems, is that it is difficult to achieve AC redundancy. This is because of the availability of only two independent AC power sources.
As shown in FIG. 2B, a schematic diagram of a prior art 12V DC distribution architecture, it can be seen how many 12V DC buses are used to distribute power from the Power Distribution Chassis (PDC) to each individual system (e.g., System 1, System 2, . . . , System N). Each individual system, S1, S2, . . . , SN, has a 12V DC bus connected to a 12V DC connector. As can be appreciated, the complexity of wiring and noise suppression can be problematic due to DC cable mesh and high circulation currents, for example.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a redundant power systems that could be achieved for lower cost and still provide a system which avoids the problems associated with conventional systems used for Node Redundancy.